<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250928">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Drunk Texting, Face-Sitting, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not much plot but still, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Texting Mishaps, good bros roy and kory, risque photos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has a drunk texting incident that somehow leads to him actually getting a boyfriend. Imagine that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason laughed out loud at his phone and took another gulp of his bottle of cheap vodka before setting it down blindly on the coffee table. Yeah so he was spending the early morning after patrol getting drunk by himself and ganging up with Kory to roast Roy via text, so what? He was having a ball.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>BOI<br/>You really thuoght u did smth w that thirst trap disnt you?<br/>U look like a rat</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>Your hair is greasy<br/>Why did you not take a shower first?<br/>I assume it was supposed to be SEXY, Roy</p>
  <p><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>Stop stop I'm already dead</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>😂<br/>What the duck is thst face too?<br/>U went for a smolder snd stopped at constipated</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>FUCK YOU<br/>I'd like to see you do better<br/>You can't<br/>I'm gonna roast the shit out of yoh<br/>*you</p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>The age old ploy to see more of me<br/>I see rihgt thru u roy<br/>Buy dont worry i aim to pleasr<br/>Gibe me 2 mins snd imma blow ur greasy rat self right iut of the fucjing water</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p>Jason opened the camera on his phone and pulled off his shirt, settling back on his couch in just his boxer briefs and spreading his legs, letting one loll off the side. He held the camera up over himself, sliding his free hand down the front of his boxers to loosely cup himself, and flexed, watching the camera with hooded eyes as he took the picture.</p><p>He brought the phone down and tapped to look at the picture. His head was a little fuzzy from the alcohol but yeah that'd definitely do — he looked hot, let Roy try to roast <em>that</em>. Jason clicked back to his messages.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>You asked for it<br/>[image]</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p>And then he threw his phone aside and grabbed the vodka again.</p><p>His phone pinged as he took a gulp and he smiled. Roy was gonna have to stoop to very petty levels for this.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Dicholas</b><br/>I didn't, but I'm not complaining</p>
</blockquote><p>Jason stared at his screen for a long minute before he said, "<em>Fuck</em>," out loud. Somehow he had sent the picture to <em>Dick</em>. He must've accidentally hit the second chat instead of the top, most recent one. Fuck. </p><p>Jason was totally not freaking the fuck out.</p><p>He switched back to the group chat with Roy and Kory and double checked it before typing.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>HOLY SHUT FUCK U GUYS THIS OS ENTIRLY YUOR FAILT I JUST ACCIDENTALLY SENT MY THRIST TRAP TO DICM WHAT DO I DO </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>Dick??????</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>YES</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>HAHAHAHAHSHSH</p>
  <p><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>JSKSDNNSNAJAHSHSJWKHSB<br/>THIS IS AMAZING <br/>HAHAHAHSSNSNENBFBD</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>FUCJ YOU GUYS <br/>im too drunk for thus <br/>seriosuly what do i do??</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>What did he say? </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>[screenshot]</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>👀<br/>Holy shit<br/>Dude<br/>I think he's flirting with you</p>
  <p><b>Princess</b><br/>Send him another</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>No!!!!!!<br/>I dn't take adviice from you aynmore Kory!!<br/>Not agter yhe bread incidemt</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>🥺</p>
  <p><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>FLIRT BACK!!!!!</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Fuck yuo guys. Ur impossibel</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>WE'RE RIGHT<br/>Also fuck you<br/>That IS a really good thirst trap<br/>Go to jail<br/>Could've at least had the decency to have greasy hair like SOME of us</p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>😜😜😜</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p>Jason laughed and switched back to the chat with Dick. He stared at the words 'but I'm not complaining' until it felt like they were seared into the backs of his eyes. He wasn't gonna flirt back, was he?</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>Are you gonna senf me one back?</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p>Oh fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. When had he typed <em>that???</em></p><p>His phone pinged and a bubble popped up with Dick's reply.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Patience. A quality dick pic can't be rushed 😉</p>
</blockquote><p>Jason swore his heart stopped beating for a moment. He read over the message again. And a third time. A <em>what now?!</em> Holy shit holy shit holy <em>shit</em> was he gonna actually—</p><p>His phone pinged again and Jason almost dropped it in his rush to yank it back up toward his face.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Your Dick pic:<br/>[image]</p>
</blockquote><p>Jason stared at the picture of Dick smiling angelically at the camera, one hand cupping his cheek and his head slightly cocked, for a good minute before the pun registered.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>That was so fucknig mean <br/>nad im way too fuckign drunk to be dealinh with puns right noe</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Oh poor baby</p>
</blockquote><p>There was a slight pause before his phone pinged again.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Will this make you feel better?<br/>[image]</p>
</blockquote><p>Jason felt his jaw literally drop as he looked at the picture taken over the back of Dick's shoulder as he laid on his front, slightly up on his knees and pushing his ass out in his tight little boxer briefs, which appeared to be all that he was wearing.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>Yuo look liek art<br/>I'm suddenly cured<br/>Yiur ass is magical</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>LMAO<br/>Thank you<br/>You should probably go to sleep now; head off that hangover</p>
</blockquote><p>There was a pause, and Jason started to type a reply, before another message came in.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Text me in the morning if you still think my ass is magical 😉</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Okay will do <br/>I alawys thnik ur ass is magicsl</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Gnight Jay</p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>Night</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p>Jason switched back to the group chat with Roy and Kory feeling slightly shell shocked.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>Holy shit</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>What? What happened?</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Hold on<br/>[screenshot]<br/>[screenshot]</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>Okay first of all personally offended you scribbled out his ass shot. Are we not worthy??</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>No</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>🖕<br/>But your drunk ass is</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>😌 apparenlty<br/>Im mot looking a gidt horse in the moith<br/>In thr ass?<br/>No thats a disturhing image</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>Hsjsjsndksk<br/>Go to bed<br/>And text him in the morning!</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>For once i eill take your afvice</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>Night u mess<br/>Somehow faceplanting into fortune</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Night 😎</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>Goodnight!</p>
</blockquote><p>Jason shut off his phone with a yawn and took himself to bed.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><p>When Jason woke up and remembered the events of the night before, he immediately started having second thoughts. Was Dick really serious when he was flirting with him? Maybe Jason should just brush it off as drunk texting.</p><p>Then again, <em>Dick</em> hadn't been drunk as far as he knew.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>I still think your ass is magical</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p>Jason squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then got up to get breakfast.</p><p>About halfway through his bowl of cereal, his phone pinged.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Well good morning to you too<br/>What a thing to wake up to<br/>Send me a pic?<br/>Of your face</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>I just got up</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>I know<br/>You're always handsome, trust me</p>
</blockquote><p>Jason paused for a moment and then opened the camera on his phone and snapped a quick selfie.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>[image]</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Hello gorgeous</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>There's only so much flattery I can take</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>😝 Get used to it<br/>You deserve it<br/>You didn't let me finish my pickup line though</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>What was your pickup line?</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Is that seat taken?</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Oh Dick. That's awful<br/>But it's available</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Is it now?</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>It is<br/>Are you serious? Because I am</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dicholas</b><br/>Fuck yeah<br/>Dead serious</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Do you wanna come over?</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dick</b> 💙<br/>Like right now?</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Yeah</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Dick</b> 💙<br/>Give me like 20 mins 💞</p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>Okay 😊❤</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p>Jason was grinning as he looked up from his phone and took another spoonful of his cereal. Oh fuck yeah, there was like a 90% chance he was getting laid.</p><p>He switched to the group chat with Roy and Kory.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>[screenshot]<br/>[screenshot]<br/>[screenshot]</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>Princess</b><br/>AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>FUCK YES GET IT JASON</p>
  <p><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳<br/>Goddamn<br/>You're a lucky bastard</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>🎉🎉🎉<br/>I am!!!!<br/>Fuck I gotta clean up my apartment<br/>I didn't think this through</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/><b>Roy Boy</b><br/>Good luck!</p>
  <p><b>Princess</b><br/>GOOD LUCK </p>
</blockquote><p>Jason quickly finished his cereal and washed the bowl and spoon, and then went around his apartment picking up random shit and shoving it in the closet (including the half-empty vodka bottle from the night before). </p><p>After about ten minutes, he checked the time and swore, hastily getting dressed and washing up, and trying to fix the back of his hair which was sticking up all weird, until there was a firm knock on the door.</p><p>"Fuck," he said under his breath and dropped his hand from his hair. Time to face the music.</p><p>When he opened the front door, Dick beamed at him, and Jason awkwardly stepped back and waved him in. "Uh, come in."</p><p>He shut the door behind Dick, and Dick immediately stepped right up to him and pulled his head down for a kiss. It only lasted a moment and Dick was smiling too big to really manage it properly, but Jason thought it was pretty fucking awesome all the same.</p><p>"I've been wanting to do that for fucking ages," Dick said.</p><p>"You should've just gone ahead; we would've ended up here a lot faster." And then Jason kissed him again.</p><p>Dick's smile faded as he kissed Jason back hard, one hand tugging lightly at his hair, and they started to stumble back toward the bedroom, Jason guiding them.</p><p>Jason opened his mouth against Dick's, pushing his tongue tentatively along the seam of his lips, and Dick opened his mouth to him, sliding his own tongue against Jason's and letting a hand push up under Jason's shirt, smoothing over warm skin. His hand clenched over Jason's waist, fingers skating over a thick, curved scar, and he let a small moan out as Jason pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth.</p><p>The backs of Dick's legs hit the side of the bed and he fell back onto it, pulling Jason with him and kicking his shoes off. Jason caught himself and immediately went back to kissing Dick, moving sideways onto the bed the right way around, pulling Dick's legs up onto the bed with him and then rolling them, pulling Dick on top of him and burying a hand in his hair.</p><p>"Unh— let me suck your cock," Dick managed to get out between kisses.</p><p>Jason pulled back, panting. "My cock can wait, I want you to sit on my face."</p><p>Dick laughed. "We can do both of those things." He kissed him again. "At the same time."</p><p>"You're a genius."</p><p>"And both of us are overdressed."</p><p>Jason eagerly slid both hands under Dick's shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and letting Dick take his off before kissing him again and going for the button of his jeans.</p><p>They managed to get naked with a fair amount of squirming, some swearing from Jason when one ankle got stuck in his jeans, and a bit of laughing from Dick at him. Dick gave him a final kiss and then pressed him back to the bed, turning around and swinging a leg over him to straddle his face.</p><p>Jason's hands immediately came up to cup his ass and then pull his hips down further until he was fully seated on his face. He gave a firm lick, quickly followed by another and Dick moaned, spreading his knees wider. "Fuck. <em>Ohh</em>." He bent forward, circling a hand around Jason's cock, and started to lick over it, getting it nice and wet before he closed his mouth over it.</p><p>He wasn't trying to do anything fancy, but as time went on and Jason continued to eat him out enthusiastically, Dick found himself having trouble keeping his rhythm. Jason thrusted his tongue and Dick groaned deep around his cock, his hand clenching on Jason's thigh.</p><p>The vibrations made Jason moan against him, which in turn made Dick grind down against his mouth, sucking harder on his cock. Jason used his hands to spread him open further and licked over him again before sucking at the rim, and Dick pulled off. "<em>Oh god, I'm gonna come</em>."</p><p>Jason's hand came up to jerk him off as he rubbed his tongue hard against him, and Dick sat back, jerking off Jason as well as he ground against his face. It was only a few more moments before Dick was coming with a gasp, his head falling back and his hips hitching. "Oh, <em>ohh</em>."</p><p>Jason kept giving him soft little licks as he came down, and Dick gave a little shiver as some of the aftershocks coursed up his spine. He reached back to gently pet Jason's hair as his hand slowed on his cock before he shifted slightly and carefully moved off of Jason's face. "Thank you, that was amazing." He leaned down to kiss Jason.</p><p>Jason smiled and pushed him back, rolling over top of him on his hands and knees. He ducked his head down to give him another kiss and then pulled away, backing up and ducking to lick up Dick's stomach, licking up his come in long, slow strokes of his tongue.</p><p>Dick let out a small, surprised moan at the feeling and slid his hand into Jason's hair to clench lightly in it. Jason finished licking up the mess and skated a kiss over Dick's abdomen on his way back up. He kissed him once on the lips. "Gonna taste every damn inch of you one day. Gonna take my time and take you apart so good."</p><p>Dick kissed him again. Fuck yes he wanted that, and he was also relieved that Jason wanted that as well — wanted to do this again, wanted to take his time, and possibly...be something serious? They hadn't had that conversation yet, but oh Dick <em>really</em> wanted that. He wanted whatever Jason would give him, but he really, <em>really</em> wanted something serious.</p><p>Jason shifted his weight down against him as they kissed, rolling his hips and sliding his cock along the inside of Dick's hip. Dick arched up against him, opening his mouth to Jason, and Jason started to thrust in earnest.</p><p>It didn't take long before Jason came, cock pulsing between their bodies, and he panted against Dick's mouth as he came down. After a moment, he pressed another quick kiss to Dick's lips and then rolled to the side, laying beside him and closing his eyes. </p><p>He reached blindly toward his bedside table and grabbed a tissue after a few more moments and passed it to Dick to clean up his stomach. Dick wiped himself off and passed the dirty tissue back, and Jason tossed it on the nightstand and then turned up on his side, curling slightly against Dick and pulling him close.</p><p>"Mmmh." Dick let out a low, contented noise and squirmed even closer against Jason, curling tightly against him, tangling their legs together. He threw one arm over Jason's shoulders and started playing with the back of his hair. "I don't want this to just be a hook up. I like you a lot, and...yeah. I want to actually try this. If you do?"</p><p>"I want that too." Jason pressed a kiss to the top of Dick's head tucked under his chin, and cupped Dick's cheek, stroking his thumb over it softly.</p><p>"Awesome," Dick mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Yeah, Jason thought it <em>was</em> pretty fucking awesome. That was the last thing he thought before sleep took him and he drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>